This invention relates to practice golf putting greens. More particularly, it refers to a portable sectional golf putting green wherein sections are held together by locking features.
The expanding interest in golf has created a demand for golf practice tools, particularly putting greens. The ability to putt accurately distinguishes the ordinary golfer from the skilled golfer. With an interest in improving golf putting skills, the portable golf putting green of U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,803 was developed. Although the portable golf putting green described in this patent has been commercially accepted and serves its intended purpose, a need exists for variations that suit particular markets.
The invention of this application is a molded one piece polymeric unit attachable by locking features to adjacent one piece polymeric units which are then covered by a simulated grass layer to create a putting surface simulating a putting green. The one piece polymeric units are prepared by compression, blow or injection molding to prepare a smooth top surface integral with a bottom grid structure. Locking features are mounted into slots in side surfaces juxtaposed to an adjacent polymeric unit while an edge distal from any adjacent polymeric unit has a raised rolled edge. Golf ball receiving holes also are molded into the units.